


Star Orchid

by mayalillymay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Dark Reylo, Empress Rey, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Forehead Kisses, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, OTP Feels, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylofest, Romantic Fluff, Sad Kylo Ren, Shyness, Star-crossed, The Force Ships It, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalillymay/pseuds/mayalillymay
Summary: This is a Reylo fanfiction with lots of fluff. It takes place in the Star Wars universe and explores moments between Rey and Kylo Ren as well as Rey's friends within the Rebel forces. There will also be Stormpilot moments and other fictional characters. Please enjoy :)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The Elevator

Chapter One “The Elevator”- Setting: Rey and Kylo Ren stand in the brightly lit elevator ascending to snoke’s throne room

The tight cold metal handcuffs press uncomfortably into Rey’s soft wrists. She stares at the sliding glass door to the elevator, frantically trying to think of a way out of her situation. Behind her, she can feel Kylo’s dark eyes fixed on her frame. The force bond between them allows her to reach out and feel him through her thoughts. It’s a strange feeling, as if you are prying open someone’s mind and rifling through the contents. She feels his inner turmoil with an almost painful intensity. She pushes a little further into his mind and slams into a wall of sheer panic. Kylo Ren’s face twitches ever so slightly as he pushes her out of his head.  
“You don’t have to do this.” Rey turns her head over her shoulder, wanting to see his eyes, his pale ever- emotional face as she reads him.  
“I feel the conflict in you, it’s tearing you apart.”  
Kylo doesn't need to reply to her. They both know it’s the truth. He’s grown up in a world where his powers have protected him from everything, but not from her. With Rey, he can’t hide his true thoughts and feelings. He feels vulnerable, because she is the only person who can see him, truly him, and yet he can’t hate her for it. Rey’s voice interrupts his chain of thoughts.  
“Ben,” She spins around to fully face him, and suddenly she was everywhere, her big hazel eyes burning with hope seemed to take up the whole world. He suddenly had the sensation that he was falling into them, deep into her beautiful bright mind.  
“When we touched hands I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear.” She advances toward him, her voice raising with confidence. Her well worn boots make soft pattering sounds like rain as she steps closer to him.  
“You will not bow before Snoke.” She looks up at him, burning bright with confidence like an ember. His face was only inches away from hers as she spoke, sharing the same breath.  
“You’ll turn.” She says softer, looking into his dark eyes. For a minute her gaze flickers down to his pale pink lips. Kylo’s hand flicks out unexpectedly and Rey stiffens, but he uses the force to unlock her heavy metal cuffs and they fall to the floor with an echoy clang. She brings her hands in front of her and rubs her sore wrists, then looks at him in surprise. For a second their eyes lock and he can sense her gratefulness through their ever present link. His dark mocha eyes flit away from her face shyly.  
She leans closer to him. “I’ll help you.” She says in the softest whisper. Kylo says nothing, yet she can feel him drinking her in, as he tries to understand this beautiful strange girl that knows every corner of his mind. He raises a black gloved hand, slowly, wanting to reach out and touch her as if to make sure she’s real. She notices and takes his hands, slowly pulling at the stiff leather gloves, exposing the soft pale skin of his wrists interwebbed with faint blue veins. She feels him stiffen distrustfully. “Trust me” She whispers to him, looking deep into his dark compelling eyes, frigid with fear. Ever so slowly he melts, lowering his defences and letting her slip off his gloves and tuck them into the side of her waseband. She looks at his hand, gently interlacing her tan fingers through his soft pale ones.  
A bolt of energy shoots through both of them. Suddenly they could feel each other, their bodies connecting through the force. The blood in their veins seemed to flow right through their skin and into each other's bodies, pulsing with life. They had one heartbeat, their hearts matching up in perfect rhythm. She could feel his pain, his turmoil and sorrow. He could feel her courage and hope.   
The space between Rey’s dark eyebrows was creased and her eyes were shut. Her face was the picture of serenity, completely still, she looked like a beautiful statue. Their hands were still clasped to the side when Kylo’s dark fringe of lashes fluttered open.  
Kylo could feel her breathing soft and warm against his cheek. Somehow they had ended up in each other's arms, his long black cloaked arm around her waist and her tan lively hand resting on his muscular shoulder, no space left between them. Her breathing slowly evened to a slow, steady pace, and she gently slipped her clasped hand out of his, winding her arms around his neck. Her warm hand slipped just under the high collar of his uniform, brushing the marble skin of his neck. His other hand rounded her slender waist, ruffling the fabric of her white toga. His breath russeld her hair gently as they stayed locked in an embrace. She smelled like pine trees and sea air, and all the beautiful things in the whide white galaxy.  
Suddenly he never wanted to be without her, no matter the rebellion and the dark side and Snoke. He wanted forever to swim in her warm hazel eyes and hear her soft voice. There was so much between them, and yet nothing at all.  
“Rey,” he whispered in a voice so soft it was barely audible, “I saw something too.” She gently pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. He went on, burning with dark intensity and power.  
“Because of what I saw I know when the moment comes, you’ll be the one to turn.” Rey slowly took in what he was saying and stated to pull away, her face crumbling with disbelief.  
“You’ll stand with me.” Kylo could feel her disappointment and sorrow as her hands slid away from his neck and landed on his chest. He slowly let her go as she pushed away from him.  
“Rey,” He said, reaching out again to her. “I saw who your parents are.” She looked definitely at him as she backed away. The door behind her opened and she spun on her heel to face Snoke.


	2. The Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Reylo fanfiction with lots of fluff. It takes place in the Star Wars universe and explores moments between Rey and Kylo Ren as well as Rey's friends within the Rebel forces. There will also be Stormpilot moments and other fictional characters. Please enjoy :)

Chapter two “The Gloves”- Setting: Rey is at the undisclosed location of the rebel base, and Kylo Ren is on his command ship

Hazy autumn sunlight filtered in through the high, crude window built into the hard packed dirt. Bits of dust danced lazaly through the air and settled on Rey’s lips. Everything was so dry here, the scorching sand seemed to creep into every pore. Rey was used to this climate though, growing up on Tatooine had weathered her skin, and traveling in the boiling heat was familiar to her. Unlike Finn, who was used to the cool tapped air produced by clicking machines on sterile command ships. He burst through the door, sweat pouring down his face.   
“Are you packed? We take off in an hour” Rey was not in fact, packed or ready to go. But she looked up from her stack of books and replied quickly. “Uh, yeah- I’ll be ready in a bit” Finn gave a quick nod and pushed off from the door frame, disappearing from sight. The rebel base picked a new place to set up camp every few months, just to be certain that no one knew their location. It was critical to keep what fighters they had left safe, so that the rebellion could continue to grow.   
Rey picked up her stack of books and shoved them into her bag with a few changes of clothes and various other trinkets she had accumulated. Each of them had a story behind them; remnants from the few places she’d been. She hopped around the small dusty room she had been given, and snached verious things. She lifted a shawl from the floor, and froze. Amid the swirling, sun-speciled dust a pair of shiny black leather gloves sat in a wad. Kylo Ren’s gloves. Her mind whirled back to the elevator, to that strange, captivating moment where she had taken his hand and tucked his gloves into the side of her waistband and evidently forgotten them. She sank to her knees and slowly reached for them, almost afraid to lift them from their dusty cocoon. The leather was just as she remembered it to be, slick and cool to the touch. They carried the faint smell of fresh pressed cloth and mint; a scent that transported her back to the moment when she was in his arms, heartbeats in sync. As she sat holding them, she was hit by a sudden pang of sadness. He had had the opportunity to join her, and she saw the light in his eyes when she called him by his true name.  
“Ben, when we touched hands I saw your future” She’d said to him, so sure that he would turn with her to the light. But he hadn’t, instead he’d expected her to follow him to the dark side. She was so sure he would come with her, he had killed for her! And yet when the moment came, he hadn’t been swayed. Anger boiled in Rey’s stomach as she thought of him, but it silenced as she thought of the moment when they touched hands, and when he’d held her in the elevator as if nothing could ever come between them. With the traces of sadness still clinging to her, Rey slowly pulled the cool leather gloves over her hands. She examined her fingers encased in the velvety fabric. They were extremely well made, and Rey wondered if she had ever worn a garment this fine before.

Suddenly the room started to shift around her. Something in the force was reaching out to her, grabbing for her attention. A knifing pain started needling though her brain and sound was filling her ears. It was as if thousands of voices were screaming in her head, the pressure building and building until- silents. Rey opened her eyes and her vision expanded and bloomed around her with the force. She wasn’t alone here.   
“They suit you” Kylo Ren was standing alone, clad in his typical black cloak. Fluorescent mechanic light highlighted his sharp angled features. When he spoke he gestured with his chin to Rey’s hands, sealed in his gloves. “You could have come with me” Rey was still sitting in the sunny dust, her leather gloved hands clenched in anger in her lap. She raised her head and looked into his mocha eyes, her's burning gold with frustration. “When Snoke fell dead I thought you were going to come with me.” Her voice was tainted with emotions. “I could say the same for you” Kylo answered her cryptically. “I offered you my hand, an opportunity to rule the galaxy with me. You’d have more power than you could ever imagine.”  
“I don’t want power.” She definitely declared. “I want a world where the jedi can rise again. I want to bring peace throughout the galaxy. I want a world where we don’t have to fight each other.” A flicker of sadness crossed her face and he caught it. “Then stop fighting me,” said Kylo, crossing over to her. For a second he considered her face, then dropped to his knees in front of her, folding over his legs. They sat across from each other, separated by a galaxy. “It doesn't have to be this way. We can build our own empire. Our world will be whatever we want it to be.” He looked deep into her bright hazel eyes, almost begging her. Rey relaxed, her hands uncurling as the anger seeped out of her. She took a deep breath, and for a second he thought she just might say- “No.”  
“We’ll see” He said in a whisper softer than air. Ever so gently, he reached through space and touched Rey’s hand, leather skimming leather. He lifted her hand just high enough and dipped forward, black curls falling along his ivory skin. With a touch so soft it felt like water, he brushed his lips along her knuckles. Her hazel eyes flickered, glittering in the sunlight as a light flush crossed her cheeks. “Ben, there’s still time for you. You can turn to the light.” He lowered her hand. “So can you.” He challenged back.   
Both of their faces were set in defiance, but his was tinted with sorrow, passing like a shadow. Rey’s eyebrows twitched as she noticed, and she gently reached out and brushed a black curl of hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear. Her hand ghosted down his marble cheek and ever so lightly, her fingertips rested on his lips.  
Kylo felt tingles shoot down his spine and the tiniest twitch registered in his face. Rey froze, as if realizing what she was doing and she retracted her hand, turning her face away from him. She felt his frustration through the force. At first she thought it was aimed at herself and started to grow upset, but she reached further into his mind and saw his emotions clearly. He was frustrated at himself, he felt helpless and feared that weakness. Rey turned to him again, wanting to see his mocha eyes and understand him, but he was already gone.  
She sat in the sun spotted, swirling dust- and was alone.


	3. Starry Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I don't think this is going to be a very long story, I am estimating around five chapters but that might change later on. Thank you so much for reading- please leave feedback, it really does help! It will also be getting a little more spicy from here on out. Ok enjoy!! :)

Chapter three “Starry Vision” - Setting: Rey had been captured by the first order and Kylo Ren is on the ship with her

Rey came to in a gigantic fluffy bed. Her big hazel eyes fluttered open in the shadowy darkness. For a second she just lie there, in a single calm, surreal moment suspended in space. Then it all came rushing back to her in a dizzying spiral- the battle against the First Order on Crait, the meager rebel forces retreating into space. In flashes of startlingly bright memory Rey saw Luke’s ghost image clashing blades with Kylo Ren, holding off the army while Rey and a few stealthy rebel fighters ambushed the Imperial Forces and hijacked their equipment. Except the plan had gone terribly wrong, when Luke vanished from the glimmering white salt flat and far away he let life slip through his fingers and succumbed once and for all to the force. Rey was hot-wiring the artillery circuits when she heard the unmistakable buzz of a lightsaber humming to life behind her. His lightsaber. A fleet of stormtroopers accompanied him. She knew there were too many of them, but she fought hard anyway until she felt the sting of a needle biting into her arm and darkness swept her vision. She went down hard, and hit her head on a cold metal pipe. The last thing she saw were little stars of pain dancing behind her eyes before inky blackness melted her world.  
Rey bolted up from the fluffy bed and made it about one step across the glossy black floor before the world spun in a dizzying arc around her and she crumbled forward in an intense bout of vertigo. Strong arms caught her mid fall and gently cradled her, holding her head upright. “Easy,” someone breathed in her ear. A milky face was slowly becoming sharper, clarity worming it’s way into her starry vision. She became aware that her body was panting, almost dry heaving and she worked to calm her frantic breath.   
She reached out, trying to make out who was holding her. She was only inches away from their face, and she smelled that vaguely familiar scent of fresh pressed cloth and mint. Her fingers grazed soft dark curls framing chilly pale skin- Rey jerked her hand back as if she’d been burned. Her vision sharpened with immediate clarity and she went ridged with shock. Kylo Ren! Her mind produced his name, a sleek, almost automatic thing. She almost said it aloud from sheer shock. “Yes” he said in response to her thoughts, his face betraying no emotion.  
In a flash Rey planted her hands on his black robed chest and shoved him with all her might. It was a weak gesture but it caught him by surprise and he stumbled back a few steps. Without his arms keeping her upright her shaky legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor.  
He stepped towards her again, concern marring his fair features. Rey scrambled away from him across the glossy floor and used the wall for stability to pull herself to full height. “Rey,” he tried to reach out to her, his eyebrows drawing together in concern. She automatically rached to her waist for her lightsaber, but it wasn’t there. She noticed that she was dressed in a gauzy white nightgown. The material was delicate and thin, and she pushed aside a creeping feeling of shyness at standing before him in it.  
“Don’t be afraid” he said, taking slow measured steps across the room, giving the illusion that he was gliding. Rey threw her hand up, ready to use the force at her defence, but he made no move to come near her. Kylo strolled past her and to the gigantic window that overlooked the inky sky, dotted with stars. Although she hated the fact that she was on this ship in the first place, Rey had to admit the view from here was magnificent.  
“Why did you take me here?” She demanded, clinging to the wall as she slowly adapted to being upright. He kept his back to her as he answered, his ever intense gaze on the stars.  
“You're my guest.” Rey could hear the smile in his voice as he said that, a tribute to the first time he had kidnapped her, when he said that very same thing. Although that time she had been in a restraining hold and he had been hunting through her memories, his face inches from hers, drawing threads of memory from her brilliant mind. That was the first time their minds had touched, the first time they had felt that all binding connection. Perhaps it was the fact that Rey’s head was still clouded with wisps of fog, but her thoughts seemed to roll right out of her head and into the open air.   
“We’ve come so far” She was frozen in some kind of painful emotion, a sad smile etched into her face. Kylo Ren turned in surprise, looking at her in gentile confusion, knowing she was somehow in pain but not knowing how to approach her. He stepped toward her, and she didn’t throw up a defence like she normally did. He advanced toward her, cautiously, waiting for her to stop him somehow, but she never did. He glided to a stop right in front of her, searching her complicated mind with a gentle question. He need not ask it, she could see it in his eyes. Rey’s eyelids fluttered, like she was falling into a dream, falling though the stars, falling into his arms.  
And suddenly she was everywhere, he could smell her swirling pine tree scent, feel her sweet breath on the delicate skin right under his ear, rising a swelling like an ocean. Her arms twined around his neck and his around her waist, never wanting to let go.  
Rey could feel his heartbeat, it’s strong rhythm lulling her into some kind of beautiful trance, somewhere where she had him really him, always with her. “Rey,” he breathed in her ear, and she pulled back enough to see his face. He looked deep into her bright burning hazel eyes, “I see you” he whispered. The words seemed to float on the air and dissolve slowly, melting to sugar as they lingered. Somehow, it was the truest, purest thing he could have said. He saw her, her strengths and flaws, her pain and joy. He saw her hope and the kindness that seemed to radiate from her. He saw her and he knew, deep inside himself that he was falling for her, falling into her honey green eyes, and this time he wasn’t afraid.  
Their lips met, through space, through time, through light and dark. Rey felt his arms around her, his lips on hers, and suddenly she wasn’t searching anymore. She felt his arms tightened around her, and she was home. For the first time in a long, long time, Kylo Ren felt happy. There was no trap waiting to spring, no pain or suffering. There was only her, the most beautiful, bright soul in the whole galaxy. Outside the window, stars light up the black night. Far, far away, Leia Organa sat in a dancing field of star orchids, and smiled. For she could feel somewhere, somehow, her son had come home.


	4. Midnight Circlet

Chapter four “Midnight Circlet” - Setting: Rey has been captured by the first order and Kylo Ren is on the ship with her, holding her hostage

The days passed in a timeless blur for Rey. Nights and days blended into each other, shadows melting from the walls and whispering mysteriously. Her injuries from the fight were healing well, and she had fully regained her strength. She mostly slept, but when she wasn’t asleep she was pacing slowly through her gorgeous, elegant, far too luxurious prison. She thought it was odd for the First Order to keep a prisoner in such fine quarters, but if she suspected Kylo Ren had anything to do with it, she wasn't going to complain.  
She had gotten very familiar with every corner of her beautiful trap. A huge dark room that seemed to be made of shadows. Glossy black floors melted seamlessly into the grey stone paneled walls, sweeping into the high archking ceiling, studded with tiny star-like lights. The entire right side wall was made of gleaming glass, offering a sweeping panoramic view of free, endless space. Her huge fluffy bed rested in the middle of the room, silky grey comforters and pillows piled high like a giant cloud. There was an ever grand bathroom, boasting a giant clear glass bathtub, stalked fully with toiletries and sweet smelling soaps. Everything was immaculately clean, sparking and gleaming coldly like the picture of elegance. Rey hated it.  
She paced across the glossy floor every day, trusty worn leather boots replaced by delicate little grey slippers, desperately worried about her friends. Finn, Poe, Leia, Chewy, even the droids. They could be anywhere in the giant, glittering galaxy outside her glossy window. Each day her anxious thoughts chewed at her mercilessly, shredding the meager calm that had settled on her like snow after Kylo Ren had kissed her. She desperately wanted answers, but no one would talk to her, leaving her to wilt in her cell like a drooping flower. Three times a day, a small slot was opened in the huge, crushing metal door and a lively tray of warm, well spiced food was pushed in. She tried peering through the little opening, but all she could see were distant empty shadows. She tried pouding on the door, desperate fists striking the unyielding gray slate with the force, a tornado in her. Yelling for someone, reaching out with her willful mind, trying to lure a wayward guard trooper into unlocking the huge metal door, but no one ever came.  
Out of sheer desperation that felt like a sticky web pressing upon her mind, she even tried to mentaly contact him, but he was never there. It was as if he had completely vanished from the ship, spiraled up in his black cloak and crumbled to stardust. Was it possible he was somehow blocking her? She wanted to be mad at him, to block out her blooming, growing concern with clouds of defensive anger, but she couldn't hide that quiet piece of herself that screamed with worry for him. It had been a week that felt like ten, and she had felt nothing of him. Not a wisp of his raven hair, the familiar tingle of his mocha eyes on her. If only she could unearth answers and clarity. If only she could get out of this damn cell!  
Frustrations were trickling through her mind like water, when the little slot opened and the trusty tray clattered inside and slid across the slick floor like water. Lunch had arrived. Rey was about to take a bite of her delicately layered sandwich when she noticed something unusual. A long, thin black box was resting seductively on her metal lunch tray. It was topped presently with a silky red ribbon. Rey lifted it with care and inspected it curiously, diligent hazel eyes running along each corner. It was very light, and had no markings on it to clue her in. Delicately, she undid the scarlet ribbon and let it slither into her lap, and lifted the lid. Amidst a heap of black velvet, a note written on crisp parchment was folded into neat quarters. Heartbeat picking up, Rey scanned the letter.  
Be ready in an hour -Kylo  
Finally! Her eyes were wide as her bright mind raced. This was her chance to hunt down answers to the questions that had been picking and skewering at her, shredding her to pieces. And to see him again, another part of her whispered like thunder in her head. Rey ignored that part of her, the part she had been stuffing away for a week, scrunching it down into the darkest corner of her mind where she didn’t have to face it. The part that wouldn’t stop playing it over and over in a dizzying loop like the most beautiful song that would never end, the way he had held her, the way he had kissed her in the starlight…  
A sparkle caught her eye and she was mercifully distracted from her thoughts. There was a gleam coming from the black box on the floor. Confused, she crept forward lightly to look. Rey flipped the velvet packaging away and lifted out the contents.  
As soon as her eyes grazed it she let out a little yelp of surprise and dropped the thing as if it had burned her lithe skin. It clattered to the floor coldly and slid away from her. Hazel eyes wide, she crawled forward to get a better look at it. Sitting before her, gleaming wickedly in it’s own splendor, was a crown. A midnight black circlet, so dark that it seemed to evade even the ever present touch of light. Jutting from it were six deadly sharp spikes, the front one cruely extending a tinge higher than the others. Around the base of the circlet, strange letters were carved ornately in a language Rey didn’t understand, but the circlet seemed to radiate and pulse with dark energy. Just looking at it she felt uneasy, yet something about the circlet seemed incredibly enticing, drawing her in with sharp smokey claws, needling their way into her head.  
Spooked, Rey scrambled away on hands and knees, searching for anything else to latch on to, anything but back at the wickedly lovely midnight circlet. “We can rule the galaxy together” Kylo Ren spoke in her memory. She recalled it in such sparking detail, he had offered her his hand, a place fixed at his side forever. A part of her had looked into his mocha stare, ever so torn and trusting, and almost taken his hand. But when the time came, she fled back to the light. Cautiously, frayed nerves on edge, Rey picked herself up and leaned against the cool glass of her window, her heat melting into it. This was her shot to get answers, her ray of light in this dark trap.   
Willing strength into her limbs and determined not to look at the midnight circlet, Rey ate her sandwich, bathed, and pushed open her bizarrely large closet. The only thing she had been given to wear were elaborate, silky black dresses that were sewn with lace so intricate she was almost afraid to touch them. She snached one at random and dressed quickly, shaking out her still slightly damp hair, starting to frizz and curl rebelliously around her strong, sweet face. As she glided quietly across the room, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the spotless window. She looked odd, different, colder. Shrouded in shadow and flickering with the consuming invisible flames of a girl possessed. She heard the automatic click of the door opening, and whipped around determinedly. Light hazy mist filtered through the air, curling tendrils around Rey, as if pulling her in. For the first time in an endless, shadowy, silent week, she locked eyes with Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly short chapter... More is on the way! There will be more of Kylo Ren in the next few chapters. As always, thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
